


Love Me The Same

by hot_damn_louis



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas 2014 [8]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea sent in by anonymous:<br/>"<b>A fic where Liam is roped into playing Santa as a charity thing at the office he works at, and Zayn takes his nieces not knowing who Santa is, and somehow ends up on his lap, and when Santa asks what he wants for Christmas he says all he really wants is his boyfriend to say yes when he proposes on Christmas Eve.</b>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Kezia who helped me edit this last minute because we were both still having doubts about it until last night. 
> 
> This was super ridiculously fun to write. I also enjoy writing Ziam because I feel like it helps me explore a little bit more to maybe write a longer Ziam piece in the future. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/). Title is from Thinking Out Loud.

Liam pulled the pillow tighter under his shirt, trying to position it like a stomach. He turned to see Louis and Harry grinning behind him, looking proper in their button up shirts and nicely pressed jeans. Liam frowned, adjusting the belt on his stomach.

“I can’t believe that Niall is fucking late,” Liam grumbled, grabbing the red furry Santa’s jacket off of the chair next to him, shrugging it on angrily. “Fucking missing his stupid shift so that I have to play Santa. That fucking twat owes me an apology and a coffee, a the very least,” Liam added, his eyes narrowed slightly.  

“Tone down the swearing, eh Liam? Can’t have a crowd of angry bosses, now can we?” Louis asked, turning to Harry as if expecting Harry to answer. Instead of answering, Harry just reached over and slipped his arm around Louis’ waist, shrugging slightly.

“Zayn’s bringing his niece and nephew. Doniya’s kids? They’re getting a picture and everything. And I forgot to tell him I was going to be Santa!” Liam said, reaching up to run his hand through his short hair, mucking it up.

Louis shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “Then surprise him. Get him to sit on your lap! Loosen up, Liam,” Louis said, reaching up to thread his fingers into the hair at the base of Harry’s neck. “Look, me and Harry need to be the good little interns that we are and go welcome people so Simon doesn’t ride our asses, alright? Your cue is in about two minutes,” Louis said, glancing quickly at the silver watch on his wrist.

Liam scrunched up his face in displeasure, earning a shrug from Harry as they walked out of the room, arm in arm. Liam just wanted Zayn to make the whole situation less awkward and now Zayn will worry when he doesn’t see Liam there, waiting for him. Liam grabbed the wig and beard from the table and slipped them on, his face itching almost immediately from the scratchy beard.

Loud Christmas music sprang from the other room, causing Liam to jump, his hands shaking nervously. When shouts of ‘Santa!’ started, Liam just shook his head, recognizing his cue. He couldn’t believe he was going to make an ass out of himself in front of Zayn, Doniya’s kids, and his boss. Without another thought, Liam walked out of the small back room and into the wide open space of the ballroom they rented for the occasion, the kids of the employees squealing from a pen in the corner where a large red and gold throne sat. Liam could see Zayn on the outskirts of the crowd, holding Charlie and Eliza’s hands.

Liam smiled as he walked up, remembering the many fights that Doniya had with her parents, them arguing over the non-traditional names of her kids. She did give them traditional middle names, but that wasn’t important to their parents. Liam thought it was awesome that Doniya gave them the names she wanted but also kept them close to their heritage through their middle names.

Liam sat in the throne heavily, sighing as the first kid was prompted to go up to him by the photographer. Liam graciously accepted the child, holding her on his knee as he smiled, letting out a light chuckle and spewing the whole ‘What do you want for Christmas?’ spiel.

***

By the time they had gotten to Zayn, Liam was wondering if Niall was ever going to show up or if he had just blown off the entire thing. Zayn had hoisted Eliza onto Liam’s lap while Charlie, who was a bit older, climbed onto Liam’s lap himself. If Liam remembered correctly, Charlie was nearly seven while Eliza was barely four.

“Stop, Zayn,” Eliza said when Zayn attempted to smooth down her hair.She reached up to push his hands away, pouting.  

“Baby, you know I can’t help but worry when I can’t find Liam anywhere,” Zayn muttered, blowing out a breath quickly, biting his lip. He glanced over at Charlie and smoothed one hand over Charlie’s hair.

“Mama says that you worry too much about Liam,” Charlie said as Zayn adjusted his shirt, starting to move away. Zayn shook his head lightly, rolling his eyes.  

“Zayn!” Eliza hollered once Zayn was a few feet away. “I won’t see Santa unless you come sit with me,” Eliza said, pouting. Zayn complied, walking to stand next to her. “No, sit on his lap,” Eliza said, scooting to try and make room for Zayn.

“Do you mind me sitting on your lap?” Zayn said with a sigh, pushing his hair back from his forehead, his button up shirt rolled up his forearm, just how Liam liked it, all of Zayn’s tattoos on display. Liam wanted to run his fingers over the Zap! tattoo on Zayn’s forearm but he resisted the urge, keeping his hands to himself.  

“Of course not,” Liam said in his fake, deep voice that he put on to play Santa. Zayn just nodded, removing Eliza off of Liam’s lap before sitting on him, tucking Eliza on his lap. “Well, what do you want for Christmas?” Liam asked, winking at Charlie. Charlie just giggled, mumbling ‘Legos’ under his breath.

“A pony!” Eliza called out stereotypically. Zayn just hummed with displeasure. Eliza giggled uncontrollably while Zayn tried to get her to stop squirming.

“And you?” Liam asked, placing one hand on Zayn’s lower back.

Zayn looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. “For my boyfriend to say yes when I propose,” Zayn said after a moment, scooping up Eliza as he stood and walked away, not giving Liam a second glance. Liam almost choked, he was so surprised, coughing loudly and pounding his chest.

“Break?” Liam asked, motioning to the camera lady. She shrugged, just handing him a sign that said ‘Santa’s on break, feeding his reindeer. Be back soon!’. Liam set that on the chair and walked out of the hall, back to where his clothes were.

In the back room, Liam found Niall sitting there on his phone, his feet kicked up on the table. “Finally. Thought you’d never come back,” Niall said, glancing up at Liam.

“You twat, Zayn has been worrying because I haven’t been there,” Liam said, smacking Niall’s head as he walked past him to where his clothes were. Niall got up, tucking his phone into his pocket.

“Fine, fine. I was late. So? You’re here,” Niall said, shrugging. He proceeded to strip off his own button up shirt, waiting for Liam to strip down out of the Santa costume.

“Goddamn, Niall,” Liam mumbled with a shake of his head, quickly shedding the costume in favor for his nicely pressed trousers and a dark blue button up, a black tie around his neck. The moment he was dressed, he was out of there, leaving Niall behind as he smoothed his hair down and returned to the ballroom, this time as Liam.

He searched the people for Zayn, his eyes scanning quickly. He spotted him next to Louis and Harry and immediately started over towards them, longing in his chest as he shuffled through the crowd. He had the urge to scoop Zayn up and hold him tight, knowing that he was going to propose. Liam couldn’t help but smile at the giddy feeling in his chest, reaching Zayn with a wide grin on his face.

“What are you smiling about?” Zayn asked as Liam approached, slight confusion on his face. Liam just wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, burying his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn just gasped in surprise as Liam lifted his feet off of the ground, his arms tightening around Zayn’s waist like a vice.

“You. I’m smiling about you,” Liam grinned, setting Zayn down and pulling away, smiling at Zayn’s niece and nephew. Charlie widened his eyes as Liam winked, queueing him to remember that Liam was the Santa.

“Why? You’re late to your own event and you left me here alone. I love Louis and Harry, but they’re a bit too intense for me,” Zayn said, his voice starting out as accusatory but melting into the slight distaste for their friends ridiculous amount of PDA. He shook his head, claiming one of Eliza’s hands. “But I’m mad at you. I feel stupid when I come here to be with my boyfriend and then you abandon me, for what? Hook up with someone? Snort coke? Go join a fight club? You know how bad I get when I worry about you,” Zayn said, his eyes narrowed.

“Zayn. I was here the whole time,” Liam said, reaching out to grab Zayn’s free hand. “I was playing the Santa,” Liam said more quietly, stepping closer to Zayn. Zayn’s eyes widened then settled into something a little softer.

“So you were here. I didn’t need to worry,” Zayn said plainly, his arms falling limp at his sides.

Liam nodded. “Stupid Niall was late,” Liam said, smirking. “But I did hear that part about you proposing,” Liam whispered, his words barely carrying to Zayn’s ears. “And you don’t even have to ask. The answer is yes,” Liam said, his eyes alight with excitement as Zayn realized what he said.

“You’re saying yes?” Zayn asked, a smile breaking out on his face. Liam just nodded before pulling Zayn into a hug again, holding him tight. Zayn held him equally as tight, his grip tight on Liam’s neck. Liam pulled back and kissed Zayn chastely, pulling away sooner than he would have liked to.

“I love you so much,” Liam said, keeping his hands on Zayn’s waist.

“I love you, too,” Zayn said back, grinning uncontrollably.

 “Aw, I love you as well,” Louis mocked, smirking at them from behind Zayn. “If you guys are going to make out, at least warn me and Harry so we can watch the kids.

Harry shot a look at Louis. “If we had our own kids, _Louis_ , then we wouldn’t have to be watching other people’s kids,” Harry said with a pout, crossing his arms. Liam couldn’t help but laugh and ruffle Charlie’s hair.      

 

 


End file.
